Una Oportunidad
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Si la vida no te da oprtunidades para ser feliz, hay que salir a buscarla. One/shot


Hola! Aquí otra vez molestando con mis fics, y por primera ves un SasuHina. Para aquellas personas a las que Sakura les gusta les advierto que aquí será algo así como la villana. Y por fin Hiashi no será tan malo como en mi fic anterior de En Una Noche.

Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro, más que el de entretener.

* * *

**UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

Todos los novatos se encontraban festejando el compromiso de Naruto Namikaze y Sakura Haruno. Al final de la guerra Uchiha Sasuke fue admitido de nueva cuenta en la aldea pero bajo estricta vigilancia Ambu y algunos sellos puestos por la Hokage. El equipo de Gai sensei y la princesa Hyuga se reponían poco a poco de la perdida del genio Neiji Hyuga. Esta misma ahora se encontraba un poco cabizbaja debido a el motivo de la celebración. Pero ahora tenía asuntos mas importantes por los cuales preocuparse como para estar lamentándose del compromiso del que durante mucho tiempo fue el amor de su vida.

Le seria impuesto el sello del pájaro enjaulado por voluntad propia. Después de la muerte de su primo la actitud y carácter de la princesa habia cambiado mucho, se habia vuelto un poco segura de si misma pero también cargaba con un aura de melancolía. El segundo asunto era la carta que llevaba en su chaqueta dirigida a una persona en particular que en ese momento se encontraba ahí en el festejo en contra de su voluntad, dicha carta escrita en puño y letra por su padre. El contenido bien era sabido por ella pero sin embargo no se hacia a la idea de lo que venía para ella en un futuro cercano.

Una presencia frente a ella la saco de sus cavilaciones cuando miraba por la ventana a su amada aldea en el departamento del rubio.

-Hinata-san, me da tanto gusto que hayas venido a Mi fiesta de compromiso.- Le dijo la peli rosada a la princesa Hyuga con evidente tono de sarcasmo.

-No me lo perdería Sakura-san, al fin Naruto-kun obtuvo lo que tanto deseaba. Convertirse próximamente en Hokage y por fin tener al amor de su vida a su lado.- Hablo de manera sincera Hinata y viendo como el mencionado era felicitado por todos. Pero también noto como Sasuke Uchiha ponía su mirada sobre ella de manera intensa mientras seguía recargado en la pared a espaldas del Naruto. Cosa que ocasiono que la princesa desviara la mirada hacia otro lado con el rostro sonrojado.

La Haruno no paso por alto el sonrojo y cuando volteo hacia donde antes estaba mirando Hinata no encontró nada en particular, ya que Sasuke ahora estaba en la mesa de bebidas.

-Y dime Hinata-san ¿Tu para cuando te casas? Según tengo entendido para los veinte años la princesa debe estar casada ¿O es que no ha habido ofertas de matrimonio?- El veneno ahora si fue notado claramente por Hinata pero cuando se disponía a defenderse su amigo Shino se adelantó.

-Hinata es una de las mujeres en la nación del fuego con mas propuestas que nadie. Incluso de varias personas importantes aquí en la aldea.- Hablo el Aburame parandose a un lado de Hinata. Habia notado las intenciones de Sakura de regodearse de su compromiso con el futuro Hokage.

-Vaya, vaya. La pequeña Hinata resulto muy asediada con su carita de no rompo un plato.- Coloco sus manos en jarra en su cintura y la vio de arriba abajo de manera despectiva.

De nueva cuenta Shino iba a intervenir sino fuera por que el rubio hiperactivo hizo ahora acto de presencia.

-¡Hinata-chan! Solo faltas tu de felicitarme dettebayo.- Hablo-grito el ahora Namikaze seguido de cerca por el Uchiha.

-Claro que si Naruto-kun. Muchas felicidades a los dos. Espero que sean muy felices.- Dio una reverencia corta y delicada pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que lo seremos.- Recalco la oji jade abrazándose al brazo de Naruto. Pero algo llamo la atención tanto de Shino como de Hinata.

La mirada y el pequeño guiño al Uchiha él cual solo rodo los ojos con evidente fastidio. Para los dos del equipo de rastreo quedo claro que la Haruno usaba al rubio para celar al Uchiha fallando olímpicamente en el intento.

-¿Y de que hablaban dettebayo?- Pregunto Naruto ajeno a lo que pasaba.

-De TODAS las ofertas de compromiso que tiene Hinata.- Sonrio Haruno al Namikaze. Pero el ceño fruncido de Sasuke llamo su atención.- ¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?- el cambio en su voz paso de ser burlón a preocupado.

Pero el nombrado de nueva cuenta ni atención puso a la pregunta de Sakura. Miraba directamente a Hinata y se dirigía a pasos cortos pero imponentes hasta quedar con frente a ella. Shino se interpuso en el camino de Sasuke haciendo que este ultimo activara el sharingan de manera inconciente y miraba de manera retadora al domador de los insectos. Pero antes de que alguien reaccionara o interviniera Hinata saco un sobre de entre sus ropas y lo extendió al Uchiha.

Sasuke al verlo entendió lo que era y lo tomo para romper el sello impreso y leerlo. Shino también se dio cuenta de lo que esa carta significaba, tantos años junto a la Hyuga que conocía varios datos de dicho clan. Se quito del camino del Uchiha pero aun seguía al pendiente de Hinata.

Sasuke leía cada palabra de la carta y mientras la leía su rostro no mostraba nada, seguía estoico como siempre.

-¿Qué eso teme?- Pregunto Naruto antes que Sakura que regreso de nueva cuenta su atención a Hinata quién tenia el rostro sonrojado. Algo no le estaba gustando para nada en todo ese asunto.

-Oyes dobe repiteme la pregunta que me hiciste en la mañana.- Hablo Sasuke viendo directamente a Hinata mientras sonreía ladinamente y metía la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón ninja.

-¿En la mañana? ¡Ha! ¡Cuando comíamos en el Ichiraku ramen! ¿Que cuando te casa? Es en serio teme, para que se te quite lo amargado.

-En dos meses.- Le contestó Sasuke mientras tomaba a Hinata de la cintura y la besaba frente a todos en la fiesta. Dejando a un Naruto shockeado y una Sakura echa una furia.

Mientras tanto Hinata aun con los ojos abiertos y roja al punto del desmayo apenas y pudo responder al beso cuando Sasuke abandono sus labios y la tomo de la mano y se coloco a un lado de ella para abrazarla por la cintura para pegarla a él.

-¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí? ¿Por que besaste a Hinata? ¿Que era esa carta que te dio?- Soltó las preguntas con el tono de voz en evidente molestia la medninja.

-Yo tampoco entiendo nada dettebayo.- Como siempre Naruto puso sus brazos atrás de la cabeza mientras su cerebro estaba echo marañas.

-Bueno Sakura como bien dijiste Hinata TENÍA bastantes propuestas de matrimonio. Entre ellas la mía, y al parecer Hiashi Hyuga tomo su desicion dandome a mí su mano. Oficialmente Hinata y yo estamos comprometidos.- Sonrio ante todo lo dicho mientras miraba a la oji perla y después a los chicos frente a él.

-Pero ¿Por que ella?- En la voz de Sakura habia entre decepción y coraje.

-La pregunta correcta sería ¿Por que no? Hinata es una excelente kunoichi y como mujer, la compañera ideal para cualquier hombre que pueda ver todas sus cualidades.- Hablo el Aburame en defensa de su amiga. Hinata agradecía con la mirada a su compañero de equipo.

-Bueno ya lo dijo el Aburame y en palabras exactas. Así que si nos permiten nos retiramos tengo cosas pendientes que hablar con Hiashi.- Tomo más fuerte de la mano a Hinata mientras salía del departamento del rubio dejando a varios con los ojos abiertos por la impresión de ver a Hinata y Sasuke salir tomados de la mano pero sobre todo al ver en el rostro del Uchiha una sonrisa. Una genuina.

Al salir del departamento Hinata se encontraba aun roja de la vergüenza por el beso y con una mano sobre su pecho.

-¿Te molesto que te besara frente a Naruto?- Pregunto Sasuke sin voltear a verla.

-N..no. Es sol...solo que no es..estoy acostumbrada a esas mue...muestras de afecto en pu...público.- Le contesto con la mirada puesta en el piso.

-¿Aun sientes algo por el dobe?- Esta vez la miraba por el rabillo del ojo para medir sus reacciones.

-N...no eso ya que...quedo atrás.- Levanto su rostro pero aun no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. No solo por que la intimidaba sino por lo del beso.- Uchiha-san yo...

-Sasuke.

-¿He?

-Solo Sasuke. Vamos a casarnos. No veo el motivo para que me sigas llamando con tanta formalidad.

-Ho. De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun.- Le sonrio a plenitud la oji Luna esta vez mirandolo directamente. El Uchiha solo sonrio de vuelta y siguieron su camino hasta que Hinata recordó que quería hacerle una pregunta.- ¿Sasuke-kun por que solicito mi mano?- Desde que su padre mando las cartas a los lideres de los clanes para informar que su mano estaba disponible, él mismo le informo a su hija de quienes habían mandado solicitud. Se sorprendió mucho ver el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke en una de ellas. Más se sorprendió cuando su padre que él prefería al Uchiha. Cuando Hinata pregunto el porqué, el semblante del patriarca cambio un poco al de la melancolía Se lo debemos habían sido las palabras que su padre habia usado.

-Por todo lo que dijo tu compañero. Cuando te veía caminar por la aldea miraba tus expresiones para quienes te saludaban, para los que hablaban a tus espaldas pero sobre todo me gusta como eres con los niños. Además todo eso me recordó un poco a mi madre y también que una vez ella me comento que tu serias la pareja perfecta para mí. Mi madre nunca se equivocaba, estoy seguro que en esto tampoco.- Todo se lo soltó sin mirarla y ya cercas del territorio Hyuga.

Hinata estaba un poco sorprendida, ella no recordaba haber conocido a la madre del de ojos onix como para querer emparejar a Sasuke con ella. Quizás solo un par de saludos cuando su madre aun vivía y se saludaban en la escuela pero nada más.

-¿Y tu porque aceptaste? ¿Por que me aceptaste?- Fue el turno para Sasuke de hacer la misma pregunta y el de Hinata para responder.

- Pues, es que yo solo quería una oportunidad. Me quería dar una oportunidad y quería darte una oportunidad. Quiero salir adelante pero no lo quiero hacer sola. Sinceramente no podría. Y quiero darte una oportunidad para ser feliz Sasuke-kun. En tu aldea. Ambos hemos perdido a nuestros hermanos y nadie entiende ese dolor. Se que aun nuestros lazos no son fuertes pero tenemos algo en común. Queremos empezar de nuevo. Lo veo en tus ojos. Pero no podemos hacerlo donde nos quedamos por que solo hay dolor y recuerdos dolorosos. Y por sobre todo, como ya dije, no podemos hacerlo solos.- Sintio como Sasuke se detenía y la miraba fijamente. Ella sintio empequeñecer al sentir su mirada penetrante. Quizás y habia hablado mas de la cuenta.

-Como te dije. Mi madre no se equivocaba. Y yo tampoco.- De nueva cuenta y sin permiso devoraba sus labio. El beso fue tan intenso que ocasiono el desmayo de Hinata.- No creo que Hiashi se moleste si hoy no duermes en casa ¿verdad?- Y ahora emprendía el rumbo hacia el territorio Uchiha con una Hinata desmayada.

* * *

No quedo como esperaba. Lo admito. Pero cuando tengo una idea necesito sacarla sino me provoca migraña. Se supone que publicaría un KakaHina pero por error lo borre ToT ya me estoy flagelando por eso. Espero publicarla el fin de semana. Les advierto que va a estar MUY Hot.

Reviews?


End file.
